


The Diviner

by outlier



Series: amateur productions [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Kara wants to Alex to be a little more forthcoming about her wants. Is that too much to ask?





	The Diviner

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am convinced Alex would have the kink described herein. Also, the latter part of this fic contains sex that is a little extra. Just know that I know that, even though I contend it's on purpose.

It only happened because Kara cheated.

Kara _always_ cheated, with her pouts and her shyly hopeful smiles and the way she would look at Alex like the barest hint of rebuff would crush something deep within her soul. Not that what she’d done had been in any way innocent, not like when she used her adorable wiles to finagle the last of Alex’s ice cream or to steal the pick for their next Netflix binge-watch.

No. She’d been _devious_.

“Hey Alex?”

From the casual tone of her voice, it wouldn’t have been immediately apparent that she was attempting to engage in conversation while her hand was between Alex’s legs, fingers moving in a maddening rhythm on Alex’s clit. But she was, propped up on one arm and smiling innocently down at Alex as Alex dug her heels into the bedding, one hand above her head with her fingers wrapped in a death grip around the bottom edge of the headboard.

Instead of answering, Alex keened.

“You know how you’re always doing things for me? You know, like wearing your DEO uniform or that time you pretended to be a citizen who was extremely grateful that Supergirl rescued her cat from a tree?”

(Which, okay, that last one hadn’t been something they’d planned or agreed upon in advance, but, in Kara’s defense, Alex had played along. Or, maybe she hadn’t really played along so much as she’d listened to Kara rant about how the very least people could do was say thanks, especially when their cat – who apparently seemed pretty happy about her perch in a tree and very unhappy about being unseated from that perch – dug her claws into Supergirl’s uniform, where they snagged, and it turned the whole thing from a pretty smooth rescue into minutes spent awkwardly separating cat from Kryptonian. And, maybe once, just once, she could be the one who had to fend off overly enthusiastic helpees, because swear to Rao, if she had to hear about just how good her cousin Clark smelled one more time… Not that she wanted to cheat on Alex, obviously, but still, a little appreciation wouldn’t be amiss. Of course, Alex could always help with that. And no, saying in the drollest voice possible, “Oh, Supergirl. My hero. However can I thank you for rescuing my dearest Fluffy from this tree?” didn’t count. What was that? Would going down on me be sufficient thanks? Well, it wasn’t like she was going to say no…)

But, she digressed.

Alex’s hand separated from the headboard and Kara found herself being jerked forward into a bruising kiss. “I swear to god, if you don’t make me come…” Alex growled, her eyes flashing fiercely.

Kara tugged away gently, lowering her face so that she could take Alex’s nipple between her teeth. She bit down lightly and tugged, and Alex moaned. Her hand slipped around to Kara’s back, short nails digging into her with a strength that would have left a row of bruises on anyone else.

“All I wanted to know,” Kara said a moment later, her fingers fast and light against Alex’s clit and her tongue hot against Alex’s ear, “was what you might want. You’re always doing things for me. I want to do something for you.”

Alex’s hips bucked up, searching for just an extra hint of pressure. “Can’t we talk about this later?” she asked breathlessly, so very close to what she just knew was going to be an absolutely amazing orgasm.

“Tell me,” Kara said, with a nip to Alex’s earlobe. “Let me give you what you want, Alex.”

For a brief moment, she allowed Alex the extra pressure she so desperately needed before taking it away again.

Alex whimpered. “Kara, _please_.”

Kara edged closer to Alex, so that she was half supported by her arm and half supported by Alex. Her fingers slipped down, sliding into Alex, and she couldn’t hide a smirk at the look of absolute bliss on Alex’s face. “All you have to do is tell me,” she said, initiating a slow, steady thrust.

“This is ex… this is extort…” Alex began, before losing her train of thought completely.

Kara’s thumb found Alex’s clit, slipping over it with each thrust. “Please, Alex.”

In a move as sudden as it was expected – because Alex liked to hold Kara close when she went over the edge – Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and pressed her face into Kara’s shoulder.

“Stronger,” she said, the word high-pitched and breathy in a way that sent a shiver down Kara’s spine. “I want you to be stronger than me.”

And because she always delivered on her promises, Kara did just as Alex had demanded. She made her come.

\-------

“So,” Kara said, beyond pleased with the way Alex was draped over her bonelessly, heartbeat only just beginning to slow and breathing still erratic, “I’m not a hundred percent sure I understand.”

Alex shifted sleepily, burrowing in closer, and made a noise that could have been loosely interpreted as a prompt to continue by someone who wanted to do just that.

“I mean, I’m always stronger than you, Alex. It’s not your fault. You’d totally be stronger than me if I wasn’t, you know, Supergirl, but I kind of am. Supergirl, that is. And stronger than you, pretty much all the time.”

“Go to sleep.”

“But…”

Alex’s hand met Kara’s face and flailed about until her palm was in the vicinity of Kara’s mouth.

“Sleep,” she repeated, “or I make you move to the couch.”

“But this is my bed,” Kara protested, words muffled.

“Last warning.”

It would keep, Kara decided.

\------

“So, is it some kind of workout thing?” Kara asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

Alex stared at her, unamused. “I don’t appreciate your trickery.”

Kara tried to look as innocent as possible.

“You’re on probation,” Alex said, unmoved. “Hands to yourself for three days, and then we’ll re-evaluate just how mad I should be at you for that little stunt you pulled.”

“Three days?” Kata didn’t even have to feign her pout. “Alex, no. Be reasonable. Please. I just want to make you happy, and it’s so hard to get anything out of you. You’re like a vault. You’re the Fort Knox of refusing to share. I had to do it. Drastic measures were called for.”

Alex merely arched a brow. “Three days.”

\------

**Day One.**

Kara had put away the last of the newly laundered towels when she felt Alex press in tight behind her. A hand reached around her shoulder, shutting the door to the linen closet, and Kara grinned.

“I knew you wouldn’t last three days,” she said, starting a turn to face Alex that was summarily stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder.

Alex’s lips tickled against Kara’s ear as she spoke. “I only said _you_ had to keep your hands to yourself.”

For a moment, Kara forgot to breathe. She was in a tee and panties, every other scrap of clothing in the wash, which meant there was precious little between Alex’s hands and her skin.

“We’ll see whether or not it’s a fitting punishment,” Alex continued, fingers tracing lightly along the waistband of Kara’s panties. “Take off your shirt.”

Kara hastened to obey. When Alex’s lips pressed against the base of her neck, mouth open and hot, she was forced to brace her hands against the door for support, but the door shifted in the frame, creaking ominously and forcing her to consciously relax her muscles lest it give up its fight.

Moments later, as Alex’s hand dipped between her legs, the door voiced its protest again.

“Alex,” Kara whimpered, the name a plea.

A fruitless plea, as it happened. Alex’s fingers continued to tease, drawing soft circles against the cotton of Kara’s panties with a faint pressure that produced a result completely out of proportion to its intensity.

“Something you need?” Alex asked slyly, sinking her teeth into the back of Kara’s shoulder.

Kara nodded, not sure she trusted herself to speak. It shouldn’t have been enough to bring her to a state of arousal that acute, that light, teasing touch, but she was having a hard time remaining upright. Alex’s mouth was hot against her back and her fingers were just barely brushing against increasingly wet cotton, and Kara was afraid her knees were going to buckle.

Her head dropped down, the end of her ponytail spilling over her shoulder, and her fingers tightened on the door. It was possible she was leaving behind finger-shaped gouges, but Kara didn’t have the wherewithal to check. “Alex, please.”

“Do you need me to take care of you?” Alex asked, her husky voice sliding down Kara’s spine in a shiver.

Kara whimpered, and nodded again.

With a final kiss to the nape of Kara’s neck, Alex stepped back. “I guess you’ll have to wait then,” she said, the words barely registering through the haze of need in which Kara was mired. “Just a couple of days.”

“You can’t,” Kara said weakly.

Alex gave her behind a firm pat. “I think the dryer’s finished,” she said, the words tracking her footsteps as she disappeared down the hallway. “You’ll probably want to take care of that while everything’s still nice and warm.”

A full minute passed before Kara found the strength to move.

\------

**Day Two.**

Kara nearly flew straight through the window.

Alex was _moaning_. A closer listen revealed the rustle of sheets and the very distinct sound of fingers moving against wet skin in an extremely intimate way.

It was frankly a miracle that Kara didn’t break anything.

She tracked the sound easily, hovering in the doorway when she reached their shared bedroom.

The crest of the House of El was everywhere. It was over Alex’s hip, emblazoned on the blue boyshorts she was wearing. It was on the tank top barely managing to obscure anything of interest. It was on the knee high socks Alex was wearing.

“Oh,” Kara said, her own voice sounding as if it was coming from miles away. “Oh, wow. Oh, that’s… That’s… Alex…”

“Stop right there,” Alex said, in a tone that brooked no disobedience. Beneath the tight tank, her hand moved lazily against her own breast. “You move, and I stop.”

Kara swallowed hard.

“If you don’t think you can stand, there’s a chair.”

There was, just to the right of her, against the wall and facing the foot of the bed. Kara slid into it thankfully as Alex’s fingers tightened on her nipple and her teeth dug into her lower lip, the actions accompanied by a sound of pleasure that drew forth an echoing one from Kara’s own throat.

“Alex,” she tried, her voice a hoarse rasp.

“Shh.” Alex met Kara’s eyes, her own dark and hooded, and Kara had to wrap her hands around the seat of the chair to keep herself from leaping onto the bed. “I think you’ve asked enough questions, don’t you?”

She’d known Alex could be devious, but Kara had never suspected just how much. Beneath her fingers, wood splintered, but she didn’t notice. It wasn’t that she’d been as explicit about it as she had other things, but Kara had hinted to Alex how she’d like to watch, maybe. She’d skirted around the issue because as amenable as Alex was, generally, Kara knew she was the kind of person who liked to hang back in the shadows. Other people might clamor to be the center of attention, but Alex would slip into the background at the earliest opportunity, and so Kara hadn’t pushed, knowing that Alex might do this for her if she did, despite her own reservations, but afraid it would be more than Alex truly wanted to give.

Now, though, with Alex’s fingers sliding under the waistband of those tight boyshorts and the way she was smirking at her and the way she was _plastered_ with Kara’s emblem, the notion of only being able to watch was painful.

She needed more.

“Uh-uh,” Alex chided as Kara moved to slide her own hand under the waistband of her skirt. “I’m going to need your full attention.”

Kara whimpered.

Alex’s head dropped back, baring her long, slender neck, and Kara dug her fingers into the wood of the seat again. Even without her superhearing, she could hear just how wet Alex was, and she ached with the need to touch and taste for herself. With her x-ray vision she knew she could see, too, but if she did, the sight of her crest would fade away.

“Promise me you’ll wear this again,” Kara said, voice strained. Beneath her grip, wood cracked ominously.

Alex laughed, deep and throaty. “Maybe,” she said, the word hitching with what had clearly been a particularly potent sweep of her fingers.

Kara leaned forward, licking her lips unconsciously. Her eyes drifted down, catching on the sight of Alex’s hand moving rhythmically underneath the wet fabric of those infernally enticing blue boyshorts. Alex’s hips were rolling in a way that Kara knew would feel so, so good if only she was there, nestled between Alex’s legs. She could press against Alex with her thigh, feeling her hot and wet as she ground against hard muscle, or she could slip a hand between Alex’s parted legs to fill her until Alex was tight and hot around her fingers. She could taste her, tongue against Alex’s clit as Alex thrust against her face, wet and wanton and demanding and…

“Oh, fuck,” Alex whimpered, her hips bucking. Her head dropped to the side, teeth biting into the fabric of her pillow and pulling hard, her free hand abandoning her breast to slide into her hair. Her eyes were closed, brows furrowed in concentration, and Kara felt the distance between them as a lance of physical pain.

Part of the chair snapped away under Kara’s grip.

“Fuck,” Alex murmured again, tension bleeding away from her as her fingers stilled. Slowly, lazily, she pulled her hand free of the tight, ruined boyshorts and brought her fingers to her lips. Kara watched, rapt, as Alex’s tongue flicked out to lick indolently, and wondered if she was going to come herself, just from the sight.

“Lose the suit,” Alex said, sounding deliciously satisfied, “and come to bed. You get to be the little spoon tonight.”

Alex pressed tightly to her back, warm, sated, boneless, and tracing absent patterns across Kara’s abdomen, was a more devious torture than even the most ruthless of supervillains could concoct.

“Mmmm,” Alex purred, snuggling closer as Kara shivered. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy that as much as I did, but the way you watched me, Kara.” She trailed off, nipping against the curve of Kara’s neck before soothing the skin with the swipe of her tongue. “Maybe I’ll let you watch again sometime.”

Kara groaned, the implied promise alone almost enough for her.

\------

**Day Three.**

Kara glanced at her ringing phone in alarm. “Alex?” she asked, putting it to her ear, ready to disappear and take to the skies if needed.

“This is just a head’s up,” Alex said, her voice distant as if the phone was on speaker. “In two hours, I’m going to need you to come pick me up from a bar. I’ll text you the address.”

Kara felt her heart thump faster with worry. “A bar?”

“Yeah. I’m going to get a little drunk.”

“Is there, uh, any particular reason why?”

Alex sighed. “Because I can’t talk to you about this sober.”

“Can’t talk about what?” Kara’s brow scrunched in confusion. “Alex, what’s going on? Did something happen?”

“Two hours.” There was another sigh, then Alex’s voice softened. “It’s about the other night and what I said. Nothing’s wrong. I promise.”

Despite the promise, the two hours crept by agonizingly slowly.

When her phone chimed, alerting her to a text, Kara nearly crushed it in her nervousness.

‘ _Ready’_ it said, followed by an address she didn’t recognize, and Kara was out of the window fast enough to leave the curtains fluttering behind her. Alex would probably complain about it later, the supposedly unnecessary use of flight, but Alex of the future was just going to have to deal with it.

The bar wasn’t Alex, who was more of the old wood, well-worn pool tables, and jukebox loaded with songs whose heydays had been two to three decades before variety. Instead of comfortable, this bar was shiny metal, glass, and bright lights, with men in business suits and women in heels clustering together in groups and laughing just a little too loudly against a backdrop of generic electronica.

“Hey!” Alex said when she caught sight of Kara. She had a big grin on her face and a flush to her cheeks, and Kara examined every inch of her to verify that nothing bad had happened. “Right on time.”

A slightly intoxicated Alex was an affectionate Alex, wrapping Kara in a hug and tucking her face in the curve of Kara’s neck even though they were in public, warm and solid, carefree enough not to be bothered by the attention they were drawing. And with it, it wasn’t that her nervousness abated, but something in Kara relaxed.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked quietly, running a hand down Alex’s back.

Alex tilted her head up and kissed Kara gently. It was a real kiss, square on the lips, and Kara felt a mingled sense of elation and pride. It wasn’t that Alex was stingy with affection. It was just that she usually preferred to keep it completely confined to the inside of one of their apartments.

“We’re going to talk,” Alex said, pulling back and looking up at Kara seriously. “But before we talk, I’m going to need to take you to bed. You good with that?”

Before Kara could answer, two pints of beer landed hard on the table, sloshing over their edges to leave a trail of foam across half of the table’s surface. “Hey!” someone said, and Kara had to stifle the urge to punch when a guy appeared along with them, slinging his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Is this the girlfriend?”

The guy had lost the jacket of his business suit. His tie had been undone and his dress shirt unbuttoned far enough so that the collar gaped instead of biting into him, and Kara didn’t know him at all. He had red hair sticking up messily in the front in a style that she had no doubt hadn’t been planned, and was grinning down at Alex in a way Kara absolutely did not like.

Alex grabbed her pint of beer and tapped it against the stranger’s. “Yep,” she said succinctly before drinking off half of it.

The stranger held out his hand. “Hey, girlfriend. Nice to meet you,” he said, and his palm was damp and Kara definitely did not squeeze harder than was necessary.

“He hit on me,” Alex supplied, extricating herself from the man’s hold. “I told him I had a girlfriend. He told me his girlfriend had just broken up with him for another girl. We bonded over his phenomenally bad gaydar. Bi-dar? Queerdar? Whatever it is, he’s bad at it.”

It took everything Kara had not to put her hand to Alex’s forehead to check for a fever. Befriending strangers, repeatedly and publicly referring to Kara as her girlfriend… maybe she’d been hit with some kind of human-specific version of Red K?

“To not being alone with your thoughts,” the guy said, raising his pint for another toast and clapping Kara on the shoulder with an open, drunken friendliness that still made her want to punch him right in the face. Until Alex leaned over and pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth, hands slipping around her waist as she burrowed against Kara with a heady, murmured _take me home_.

\------

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara from behind, snuggling down into her as they lifted into the air.

Even though flight wasn’t especially conducive to talking, Kara couldn’t keep her confusion inside. “What’s going on, Alex?” she yelled, hoping Alex could hear her.

Whether she could or not, Alex didn’t answer.

“I mean,” Kara continued, as she dropped into her apartment, “what was with that bar and that guy and this whole evening, really?”

“Just a distraction,” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist from behind. “I wanted to go somewhere where I knew I wouldn’t run into anyone I know.”

Kara shivered as Alex drew her lips along the back of Kara’s neck, above the line of her cardigan. “Is this just a distraction, too?”

“No.” Alex slid her hands up, grabbing the collar of the unbuttoned cardigan and slipping it down Kara’s arms. “I’ve been thinking about you, and about this, all day. That’s what this is.”

“I thought we were going to talk? I thought that’s why you went to a bar in the first place?”

Alex’s fingers were working on the buttons to Kara’s shirt, moving through them with practiced ease. “We will,” she said, slipping her chin over Kara’s shoulder and nipping at the curve of her ear. “But I think we should not talk before we talk.”

The suggestion, paired with the way Alex’s hands were sliding against bare skin, made a compelling argument. Kara nodded, forgetting the motion halfway through when Alex’s fingers moved down to the button on her jeans, slipping it free and tugging down the zipper in the matter of a second. She spun around, intent on capturing Alex’s lips with her own, only to be denied when Alex pulled away.

“Hands to yourself, remember?” Alex murmured, pulling Kara’s arms from where they had wrapped around her waist and easing them back down to Kara’s sides.

“Alex,” Kara whimpered, fingers itching to touch.

Alex grinned, hooked her hand behind Kara’s neck, and pulled her with her as she backed into the bedroom. “I want your mouth on me.”

“ _Rao_ , yes.”

“And I want to watch you touch yourself.”

Kara nodded dumbly.

Later, naked, flat on her back with Alex kneeling over her face, Kara brought her hand down between her legs. The sight made Alex moan, made her press down involuntarily, and the sense of power Kara felt – that she could cause that sort of reaction in Alex – allayed the aching twinge of what she knew to be irrational jealousy that had clung persistently since she’d found Alex in the bar. She subsumed herself in Alex, painted her face with Alex’s arousal, and listened to the halt and stutter of Alex’s breath. She came for her, reveled in the way Alex came in reply, and felt some part of her slot into place when Alex collapsed down, head resting on Kara’s abdomen and body angled half off the bed.

“Love you so much,” Alex murmured, pressing her face into Kara and drifting off to sleep.

\------

Alex lay on her stomach, head turned to the side and eyes closed, having rearranged herself in fits and starts as she slept. She shivered as fingers trailed lightly down her spine, reflexively tightening her grip on the pillow.

“Kara,” she murmured, voice hoarse.

“It’s after midnight,” Kara said softly, inching closer to Alex. “I’m off probation.”

Alex huffed out a laugh, eyes fluttering open.

“And you promised we’d talk.”

“I did.” Kara’s fingers continued to trace absent patterns across the skin of Alex’s back, leaving her lazy and warm. Her back arched, abdominals clenching pleasantly, as she followed the trail of the touch. “But, I don’t know if I can explain it to you. Not really.”

Kara leaned over, pressing a kiss to Alex’s shoulder. “You don’t have to. I shouldn’t have pressured you.”

“Eh,” Alex murmured, her voice the equivalent of a shrug. “I know I’m not especially forthcoming and I know you. Always curious.”

Further apologies died on Kara’s lips as Alex took in a deep breath.

“When you came to live with us, I didn’t really understand just what you were.”

Kara’s fingers paused, and she drove her mind away from the sudden, unexpected deluge of memories of her first few days on Earth and the first few years of feeling just as alien as she was.

“I mean, there was Superman. Everyone knew Superman. Everyone saw what he could do, but he was like a celebrity. He wasn’t really real, not in any way that was tangible.”

Kara hummed supportively, forcing her fingers back into motion and resolutely jettisoning any Kal-El related thoughts. She was naked and still wet and the taste of Alex lingered on her tongue and it was just _wrong_ , having her baby cousin in the vicinity of any of those things.

“And then you came, and I began to understand. Do you know what it’s like, living with someone like you? Someone so different? Someone so special?”

Kara shrugged, unsure what to say.

“It’s like learning about a whole new universe of possibilities and having to come to grips with the idea that they’re not just possible, they’re real. And there you are, wonderful and special, and you have to hide it all away.” Alex shrugged, eyes closing as she thought back to all of the times she’d been the guardian at the gates, keeping Kara’s true self locked away. “I’d think about it, sometimes. About what it might be like if you didn’t hide, if you embraced who are you, and what that might mean.”

“I don’t understand,” Kara said softly, feeling oddly vulnerable.

Alex smiled weakly. “That’s what I meant, the other night. I want to feel how strong you are, Kara _Zor-El_ , how powerful you are. I understand you can’t be as strong as you truly are. We’re not equals that way, but you’re always so careful.”

“So you want Supergirl?” Kara asked shyly.

Alex pushed up, twisting as she did so that she was facing Kara. “No,” she said, reaching out to cup Kara’s cheek. “I want Kara. I want you. You don’t need Supergirl to be special. You were special long before Supergirl.”

She followed the words with a soft kiss, pulling Kara close.

“But you want…” Kara trailed off uncertainly, not sure how to finish the question.

Alex huffed with a frustration that was directed at her own inability to explain. “Hug me,” she said, delicately resettling herself so that she was straddling Kara’s thighs.

With a trusting look up at Alex’s face, Kara did.

“Now don’t let go, no matter what.”

Tentatively, Kara put force behind the motion. Her grip on Alex didn’t change, but her muscles grew tight and tense.

Alex tested the boundaries of the hold. She leaned back, scowling with Kara moved with the motion. “Not like that,” she said gently. “Keep me right where I am.”

Despite her confusion, Kara nodded.

Again, Alex leaned back. This time, Kara’s arms remained wrapped around her, as unforgiving as a vise.

“Perfect,” Alex said breathily, bringing her hands up to Kara’s shoulders for leverage as she pushed back even harder on the hold. “I’m going to try to break free, and you’re not going to let me.”

Even though it went against her every instinct, against all of the time and effort she had spent arduously training herself to soften so she wouldn’t injure, to go with movements instead of letting them shatter against her, Kara did.

“Kara,” Alex hissed, startling Kara out of the rigidity she’d adopted, desperate not to move or twitch or do anything that might hurt Alex. “You’re not human,” Alex said, kissing Kara fiercely. Kara relaxed into it, felt Alex’s tongue flick against her own and Alex herself, hot and wet against Kara’s stomach. She moaned as Alex’s lips traced across the line of her cheekbone and over to her ear, panting against her harshly. “Sometimes,” Alex said, hot and needy in a way that curled warmly in Kara’s belly, “I wish you’d prove it to me.”

\------

Kara hadn’t had a lot of time to ponder what Alex had said, mainly because they’d gotten a little carried away. Not that getting carried away was a bad thing, she clarified to herself, because Alex had gotten all worked up trying to explain things. Any time Alex got all worked up was guaranteed to be a time Kara would write all about in a diary, if she had such a thing, decorating it with hearts and glitter and maybe a few rhinestones. Then again, now that she gave it some thought, maybe she should start a ‘times Alex got all worked up’ diary. For science.

_‘Dear Alex-Got-All-Worked-Up Diary,_

_Last night Alex told me she wanted me to be her own personal alien invader. She had me stage a demonstration, so I could understand what she was talking about, and the next thing I knew, she’d pushed me down on my back and was riding my fingers like a Valkyrie. I haven’t had that much fun since Alex climbed up on top of my face while she watched me touch myself. Note to self: Thinking about this personal alien invader thing definitely Gets Alex All Worked Up. After, even though we’d already had sex two! times! she put on my favorite strap-on and…’_

“Kara?” Alex called tiredly, letting herself in the front door.

Kara yelped in surprise.

“Hey,” she said brightly, trying to cover it. “I didn’t hear you. You’re sneaky! Which is good, right? Since you’re a secret agent? Good job! I was snuck up on, which is fine, because nothing weird was happening. I wasn’t doing anything or thinking anything or even thinking about thinking about anything…”

Alex tilted her head, looking at Kara with a mix of exasperation and concern. “Are you freaking out?”

“Freaking out? Me? Pssh. About what? Everything’s totally normal here. Not freaky.”

Alex straightened, crossing her arms over her chest. “About last night.”

“What was freaky about last night?” Kara threw her hands up, as if inviting the universe to take a guess. “Nothing. Nothing was freaky and I wasn’t thinking about how I might describe any of the not freaky things that happened or what color of decorative rhinestone might best embody any of them or anything like that. Order in?”

She finished up with her voice higher than when she’d started out, which Kara knew didn’t bode particularly well.

Alex shrugged out of her jacket with a sigh. “Seriously?” she asked, folding it and laying it over the back of a chair that had become its designated resting place. She unclipped her badge, throwing it on the counter, and moved on to her thigh holster. “You’re being weird right now. I freaked you out.”

Kara watched as Alex’s body language closed off, starting with a tightening of her lips and the drawing in of her eyebrows and moving down. Her shoulders hunched slightly and her hands moved clumsily and she looked small for a moment. It made Kara want to cry.

“No!” She was up in a flash, hurrying over to wrap Alex in a hug. “No, it’s nothing like that. I love that you want that. I love that you know that part of me even exists. You’re the only one who could, Alex, which makes it even more amazing. How lucky am I to have found the one person who knows everything about me and wants to share all those things with me?”

She felt Alex relax against her, and something tight inside Kara unwound as well.

“I have questions about implementation,” she continued, hoping the gentle tease in her voice would help lighten the mood, “but those can wait.”

Alex laughed, the sound only a bit hoarse. “Should I schedule a briefing?”

Kara pulled back, waggling her eyebrows. “I was kind of hoping for a debriefing?”

Alex’s snort of laughter was worth its accompanying eyeroll.

\-----

They spent the rest of the evening lounging together on the couch, Kara half watching television and Alex struggling, and mostly failing, to stay awake. Kara loved the weight of Alex on top of her, loved being able to loop her arms around the small of Alex’s back and feel every small movement. She loved the warm puff of breath against her shoulder and the way Alex unconsciously nuzzled down against her, seeking warmth. Most of all, she loved the completely nonsensical feeling of somehow being Alex’s protector, wrapping her up and watching over her as she slept.

She worked her fingers under the hem of Alex’s shirt so that she was touching skin, using the feel of it as a touchstone. Alex was back where she belonged.

Almost as important, Kara was back in Alex’s good graces. Not only back, but in possession of a new piece of information which, despite the dubious nature of its acquisition, she was looking forward to acting upon. All she needed was a little time to puzzle out the particulars. What would it mean, exactly, to show Alex her alienness?

Her thoughts turned to the days and weeks after she’d been brought to live with the Danvers. She pushed past the feelings that always accompanied those days, of slicing anguish at her loss, confusion about the world she found herself inhabiting, and the dark taint of betrayal that had filled her when she watched Kal-El fly away from her. Time had given her the ability to take out the memories and brush away most of the hurt, focusing instead on the way it had felt to look up to the second floor window and see Alex for the first time, or the delight of ice cream, previously unknown, against her tongue, or the feel of Earth’s yellow sun filling her with power.

What would an outsider have seen, had they been able to watch as she settled in? A little alien girl, she knew, who barely spoke the language and clung to the clothes of her home world because she needed the comfort of familiarity in a world as alien to her as she was to it. They’d have seen what likely would have seemed a comical rampage to anyone who wasn’t a part of it – small hands leaving behind broken door knobs, doors pulled from their hinges, and utensils mangled beyond straightening. She wondered if some part of Alex had ever been amused, watching her pick up a glass of juice only to have it shatter in her hand or punching through windows when she’d pressed too closely, entranced by the marvelous flying creatures flitting through the sky. It was likely less funny when Alex had seen her rip through pair after pair of Alex’s borrowed jeans, not quite able to manage the separation of button from button hole with the light touch it needed.

She had to wonder, now, how Jeremiah and Eliza had ever consented to having her in their house, so close to their very breakable human daughter. They’d installed her in Alex’s room in the early days which seemed, in retrospect, like a dangerously reckless thing to do. Kara could have broken bones with a misplaced touch. Killed, even, and so easily that it would have been done before she’d even registered the danger. Maybe that was why, more than a decade later, Alex was so indifferent in the face of risk. She’d grown up with it, literally. She’d shared her bed with it for years.

Then again, maybe that kind of thing did have an effect after all.

There were things that Alex liked to hide, even from herself, but Kara had a stockpile of badly hidden truths she’d gleaned over the years. Prideful, willful Alex didn’t admit to things she felt made her weak, especially if she _liked_ them. Especially if she didn’t want Kara to know how much she liked them because of guilt or shame or some other unknowable hang-up, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have her tells. For Kara, who had an extensive catalogue of all things Alex, the task lay simply in putting them all together.

\-----

Alex’s shoulders slumped as she stepped through the doorway, grateful for the comfort of sanctuary. It’d been a long day, a long week, and she’d spent part of it second-guessing herself. Kara had assured her that everything was okay, that she _most definitely wasn’t freaked out_ , but she’d been oddly distant, too. True, she’d spent an evening fighting fires, followed by a day of Cat Grant at her most ridiculous, so it was entirely plausible that Alex was being overly sensitive and seeing shadows where there weren’t any, but that didn’t mean she didn’t worry. It was likely literally impossible for her to not worry, especially not when she knew she’d coaxed Kara into being a flesh and blood straitjacket and then rutted against her like an animal in heat.

Not only wouldn’t she blame Kara if she ran for the hills, she’d give her a map.

She shed her jacket and badge, slipped free of her holster and left her shoes by the door. The apartment was eerily silent save for the swish of her socks against the floor, and she brought her hand to the back of her neck in a futile attempt to rub away some of the tension that had gathered there. It wasn’t completely out of character for Kara to not be there when Alex arrived in the evening, but Alex couldn’t help but take her absence as a sign.

She almost missed the note and the clothes, folded neatly and laid just below her pillow. _Put these on_ , it said in Kara’s perfect penmanship, and Alex frowned down at the tableau in confusion. The shirt was a plain black tee shirt and the black boyshorts were nothing special, though, on closer inspection… She laughed, the black on black of the House of El emblem was subtle but there. There was a surprisingly delicate black bra, lacy and sheer, and altogether it was a little too odd to be the kind of outfit Alex would think would accompany a _put these on_ kind of note.

Still, who was she to argue?

“Kara?” she called out, slipping out of her polo and throwing it in the direction of the laundry hamper.

The only response was silence.

She felt a little self-conscious, standing in her seemingly empty apartment in nothing more than a tight tee and her underwear, unsure where to stand or what to do. If she’d ever had reason to think about what might happen in just this type of situation, it likely would have included a lot more in the way of…

The sound she made was something between a squawk and a shout as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Kara!” she gasped, heart pounding and every muscle in her body tensed.

“Welcome home,” Kara said, nuzzling against the side of Alex’s neck.

“I didn’t hear you.” Alex’s voice was still strained. “I nearly had a heart attack.”

She was a bit ruffled that Kara didn’t seem more concerned.

“I like the way my symbol looks on you,” Kara said, hand sneaking under the hem of Alex’s newly acquired tee. “Back home, the only way you would have been allowed to wear it is if you were taken into the House of El. On Earth, it’s a commodity, plastered over everything. On Krypton, it would have told everyone that you’re mine.”

Alex shivered, though she didn’t know whether it was from the words or from the flick of Kara’s tongue against the shell of her ear. The sharp rip of fabric startled her, and Alex made to turn before Kara’s hands found her waist, a light touch holding her immobile.

“I guess it’s a good thing my crest is on so many things here,” Kara murmured, working her fingers up an ever growing rip splitting the tee shirt in half. “I can buy you a new one.”

A moment later and her hands were had reached the shirt’s neck. One final, gentle tug was all it took to rend the fabric completely, leaving Alex half-bare and breathing hard.

“Kara?” she gasped, reaching behind her to wrap a hand around the back of Kara’s neck, head tilting back and to the side so that she was leaning on Kara’s shoulder. “What…”

“I’ve been practicing. Do you know how tightly I can hold a human without causing lasting damage?” Kara murmured, nipping at the curve of Alex’s neck. “I do.”

The sound Alex made was positively sinful.

Kara’s teeth gave way for her tongue. “What’s the safe word, Alex?"

“Ginger snaps.”

“Boundaries?”

“Hard no’s.”

Kara’s arms tightened around Alex’s waist. “Who’s in control tonight?”

“You are,” Alex said breathlessly. “Oh, god, Kara. _Please_.”

Unable to help herself, Kara slid a hand between Alex’s legs, inhaling sharply when she felt wet fabric against her fingertips. “Already?” she heard herself ask teasingly, before she could stop herself. “Do I even need to ask if you’re ready, Alex?”

She could feel Alex’s blush in the way the cheek pressed to hers heated incrementally.

“Well?”

She disentangled herself from Alex’s hold and floated around until she was facing her, hovering a few inches off of the floor so that her slight height advantage multiplied. Alex was staring at her with wide, bright eyes. Her chest was heaving beneath the torn shirt in a way that highlighted the flex and play of her abdominal muscles, and it took an effort of will from Kara not to reach out and run her fingers over them.

“Are you ready?” she asked again, and this time, her voice was quiet and focused.

Alex nodded jerkily, one hand reaching out settle against Kara’s sternum. They stayed that way for a moment before Alex’s hand drifted down, hooking in the waistband of Kara’s jeans and tugging hard, to no avail.

“ _Not tonight, Alexandra Danvers_ ,” Kara said, switching to Kryptonian and watching Alex closely. “ _You do still understand my language, do you not?_ ”

The spark of understanding in Alex’s eyes ran through Kara to settle firmly between her legs.

“ _Tonight, you’re mine_ ,” she continued, easing Alex’s shirt over her shoulders. Her fingers slid under the band of Alex’s bra and with a slight tug, the fabric snapped. The boyshorts she slipped over Alex’s hips, because she didn’t have the heart to rip them to shreds.

She could smell Alex’s arousal and hear the rapid thump of her heart. For all of the effort it took to slide her hands under the curve of Alex’s ass and lift her up, Kara might as well have been lifting a feather. In response, Alex wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist with instinctive ease. She threaded her hands through Kara’s hair, eyes going dark as she tried, and failed, to pull Kara to her for a kiss. Instead, Kara tightened her grip, digging into the curve of Alex’s ass with an unforgiving hold, and Alex keened against her. There would be bruises in the shape of her fingers, Kara knew; she’d paint Alex’s body with the legacy of her touch, if that was what Alex wanted.

They bumped into the wall with a gentle thump. Kara had brought them to within arms’ length of the ceiling – Alex could reach up and place her palm flat against it if she wanted. Keeping herself there was Alex’s responsibility. With her back wedged against the wall and her legs wrapped tight around Kara’s waist, her position was precarious but secure, and anyway, it wasn’t as if Kara would really let her fall. The position left her pressed tight to Kara, wet against Kara’s stomach in a way that couldn’t be hidden, and Kara loved it. It had never stopped amazing her, that Alex could want her this much. That she could do this to Alex, have her wet and shaking, with her head thrown back and her chest quivering as she struggled to draw in breath.

She trailed her fingers from the hollow of Alex’s throat, over tight abdominal muscles that jumped at the touch, to the slick warmth between her thighs. Alex gasped at the first touch against her clit. Her back arched, leaving only the tops of her shoulders against the wall for support. She reached out to anchor herself, but Kara caught her wrists in her free hand and held them above her head. It left Alex trapped, and she writhed and she bucked and Kara kept the drag of her thumb against Alex’s clit slow and steady.

“ _Look at me_ ,” she said, still until the words permeated enough for Alex to obey. When she did, Kara focused. She let heat trickle in until she could feel it poised on the edge of escape, and she knew her eyes were pools of electric blue. At the sight, Alex seemed to crumble. She rubbed herself against Kara shamelessly, like she couldn’t do anything but that. Kara had practiced and practiced until she was confident of her ability to control her heat vision, to keep it poised on the edge, for this very reason. For Alex, making sounds that were downright sinful, out of control enough to shamelessly chase after her own pleasure. For the way she came, helplessly and with an intensity that left her as limp as a rag doll in Kara’s arms after.

Kara let go of Alex’s wrists, and let her eyes return to normal. She gathered Alex to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She could feel every shudder, every helpless twitch and gasping breath, and pressed reassuring kisses into the curve of Alex’s shoulder.

“Hold me tighter,” Alex said, voice barely a whisper. Kara wrapped her arms around her, careful of delicate ribs even as she squeezed.

\------

Alex settled onto her knees and looked up to see Kara grinning down at her slyly. And, okay, maybe she’d clung to Kara like a koala bear for longer than she’d realized, and maybe with her eyes closed and her face pressed into Kara’s neck, she hadn’t even realized when they’d floated down to the bed. When she had, she’d gasped in surprise and Kara had laughed, loudly and without restraint, her amusement increasing in direct proportion to Alex’s grumbling threats. It’d taken the hard pressure of her mouth against Kara’s for the laughter to stop, and after that, it’d been Kara’s fingers immovable against her waist, alternatively keeping Alex where she was and moving Alex where Kara wanted her.

“Alex,” Kara said softly, fingers carding through Alex’s hair to settle curved around the crown of her head. With gentle but inexorable pressure, she drew Alex to her, spreading her legs in anticipation as Alex drew near. Her touch left no room for teasing – no trace of Alex’s tongue up the firm muscle of Kara’s thigh; no nip of teeth; no torturous pause before the warm of her tongue pressed firm to where Kara wanted it. Alex tested her hold, found it unforgiving, and complied. She worked between Kara’s legs, hyperaware of the warmth of Kara’s hand against the back of her head, until Kara shivered with pleasure against her tongue.

Kara loosened her grip long enough for Alex to look up at her as she said, “ _Again_.”

\------

Alex was not entirely unsure that Kara wasn’t trying to kill her. She was bent over the side of their bed with Kara’s hand pressed to the base of her neck, keeping her pinned as Kara fucked her with inhuman speed and precision. If pressed, Alex wouldn’t have been able to say how long she’d been in that position. Sweat had plastered her hair to her forehead and her thigh muscles ached. She couldn’t quite catch her breath, and had long since been reduced to inarticulate sounds she couldn’t have reined in even if she’d had the wherewithal to try.

The sensation was like a buzzing inside her, spreading out until the whole of her was vibrating with it, and there was little more she could do than lay there, fingers digging into the sheets, and take it. It was ridiculously freeing, the inability to do anything other than focus on the way it felt and the way her body tightened as she clawed her way toward yet another orgasm. The first had come soon after Kara’s fingers had filled her. The second had followed almost embarrassingly quickly. Kara had slowed after that, each thrust a leisurely, teasing drag as Alex continued to clench down around her.

She’d thought that Kara was easing her down. She’d thought she’d get to revel in the boneless satisfaction of having been exquisitely fucked, possibly for the very short time between curling around Kara and falling asleep, when Kara had leaned over and pressed her chest to Alex’s back so that she could whisper the word in Alex’s ear.

“ _Again_.”

The muscles in Alex’s abdomen had jumped in response, and hadn’t relaxed since.

\------

“Am I forgiven?” Kara asked. She pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple and tasted the salt of sweat against her lips, but the only thing she received in response was an indecipherable moan and the faintest nod of the head. Alex’s thigh twitched against her, an involuntary movement. She could almost hear Alex’s slide into sleep in the way her heartbeat slowed and her breathing evened, shepherded along by the warmth of Kara below her and the trace of her fingers along Alex’s back, and allowed herself a grin of satisfaction.

She’d take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://outlyingoutlier.tumblr.com/) now. Gonna be real honest - I don't know what to do with it (or how), so I mostly just reblog stuff.


End file.
